pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 4
First. Nice archive pic. --'-Chaos-' 17:19, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Supremacist Banana is my friend.....for now. 17:22, 14 March 2009 ::Third! Scary banana! 22:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Scary? Noooo! He's just a masochistic, butt-fucking, Nazi rapist. What's scary about that? 22:27, 16 March 2009 ::::How was the ski trip?! Have they really gotten to you? :D I got banned! :D 22:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I saw that. And it was fine. My fucking knee fell out of socket twice. Had to wear a knee brace the whole time. But apart from that, it was fine. 22:29, 16 March 2009 Shower time! I need to fucking brush my teeth. I smell like I drank a bottle of rubbing alcohol :/ Fun night, though. Ugh.....I have to try to eat sushi in an hour...... 16:26, 18 March 2009 :"eat sushi in an hour" I knew it....Japanese....I bet your knee didn't hurt last night. 16:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::I had a lunch meeting and typically I love sushi, but today was a bad day for it. And what about my knee? 19:18, 18 March 2009 :::Nazi banana. That's what. 20:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe he is talking about you saying: "I saw that. And it was fine. My fucking knee fell out of socket twice. Had to wear a knee brace the whole time. But apart from that, it was fine. User:Karate Jesus 22:29, 16 March 2009" --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'D'r']][[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'ah']] 22:23, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes....I got that. What I didn't get is why he said it didn't hurt last night. I think he was trying to insult me, but I'm not sure. 22:25, 18 March 2009 ::::::He is implying you were drunk last night I'm pretty sure. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Dr']][[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'ah']] 22:25, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh, good call. Actually, I wasn't drunk but if you pump enough alcohol into your body for long enough, you'll feel like shit the next day whether you were drunk or not. 22:28, 18 March 2009 ::::::::LOL no insult...I am sure if you drink enough you don't feel you're bad knee either...lol 22:38, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::True. 01:53, 19 March 2009 meh dihd discuss it. i did pick up on the discussion about archiving it on the discussion page, therefore i dont really get why you have a problem with the vote :/ thats simply the way i see this build, it is no longer viable in the current meta and thats what i said in my vote, too. i cannot vote it up simply because it was a great build some time ago, and as i havent made a vote on the build in the past i refered to the current effectiveness/universality in my vote. but i get what you mean, instead of voting it down i could have further discussed the topic of archiving it. but as i dont think the now already posted vote is "wrong", i wont remove it okay? :) [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif]] 22:56, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::PvXwiki:Editing_Builds#Archiving read that? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 23:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::^ 01:53, 19 March 2009 Dear KJ: Anon is not trolling you or anyone. You are not using the word "trolling" properly. The act of trolling is to post logical fallacies, ignorant rants, or what have you for the sole purpose of getting a rise out of people. Anon is just an asshole. He says what he says because that is how he chooses to communicate. Also, the fact that you think you are being trolled and still choose to react as you do shows that you may be the most massive trollbait on the internet. Thank you for taking the time to read this. --'Oj'▲' ' 23:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok....then. 01:53, 19 March 2009 Wow....is everyone bored today or something? 01:44, 19 March 2009 Mmm ... yeah, kinda bored, I suppose. The A/D Shadowform Holy Scytheway build is what the A/D Perma Shadow Scythe build was originally based on. The two really should be merged, so that relevant data pertaining to the one isn't lost when the original build page is deleted. I'm all for improvement, but not while losing important details. I've already archived the page in my userspace for my own tinkering, but I still think it should be merged, not well'd. It was originally well'd for being part of a team build while not being on the team build's page... It had to have it's own page at the time because people would continually delete off the team build page in ignorance. Since it is now much more accepted in the meta game, it's not really all that needed, but there is still that "better build" that refers back to it for a baseline. If it's not there, then people will get confused. If it's merged into the same page, then there wont be any erroneous references to a nonexistent build page. Again, I'm just asking you to revert the last change you made in order to replace the merge tag. I know the page will be gone soon enough, but there's still stuff that should be saved. Skie M 09:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Worm You are a backstabbing piece of shit little man. You lead someone on with one hand and strike with the other. You have no class and in no way deserve any respect. Leave me the fuck alone.Bad Choice. "Xtreme, I think I speak for all of us when I say what I'm about to say. Although theorycrafting has a place on this wiki, it is not and should not be the primary focus. Continuing to make poor alternatives to already outdated monk builds will only end in frustration for you. Please understand that the purpose of PvX is to store builds that are used by the GW community. We act much more like facilitators rather than build creators (although, we all like to try). So, I want to ask you to please keep these things in mind when creating builds in the future and please don't take criticism quite so personally. And please don't take this personally either. This is just a suggestion, not an insult 16:49, 21 March 2009 ". My frustration will end when you grow up. 14:41, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Welcome to PvX, honey. Now gtfo, KJ is friendly. --'-Chaos-' 15:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::So is your mom. Godbox 15:27, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Wow....someone has anger issues. First of all, I meant what I said on your page. You need to learn that the purpose of making builds on this site is for the community, not for your ego. "HUNTER!" was a great example of how your ego has gotten in the way of the interests of the community. You bitched and bitched for days about 1 build that in no way helped the larger GW community. And I can't help but laugh at the irony of you posting my comment suggesting that you "don't take criticism quite so personally". :::To be perfectly honest, Xtreme, your frustration wont end until you learn how to take criticism like an adult. That template was just a joke and getting upset about it is just asinine. The very fact that you have gotten this upset about being called a "failer" only proves to me that you need to take a break from PvX. Please, chill out or get the fuck out. 16:48, 23 March 2009 ::::You expressed yourself and so did I....I am good now. 16:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Good. 17:02, 23 March 2009 Who is Ruby Tries to Monk? You're set to offline and pming me. 22:37, 23 March 2009 :I'm always Offline when i RA. 22:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm always Online when I'm afk/sleeping/at work. ups. 23:00, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'm always naked when I play GW in general. 16:10, 25 March 2009 ::::LOL 16:56, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Rating Flip-Flops Dude if you flip flop on ratings anymore I'm gonna throw up in my mouth a little bit. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 18:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :QQ more. I changed it by 1 point. If you're going to cry about votes, then give a valid reason or gtfo. 18:24, 25 March 2009 ::flip flopping is fun. and sounds nice. stop complaining about it. — LukeJohnson 18:35, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Changing by one point isn't the issue. The fact that you have given at least 4 different ratings is. Also, this is not a serious QQ. Get over yourselves. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 20:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Us get over ourselves? Someone has an awfully large e-peen today :o 20:32, 25 March 2009 ::::opinions change, deal with it or gtfo my internet --'Oj'▲' ' 21:57, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Learn 2 indent. And ratings can change with the newer metas (skill changes, ...) Ex: the perma-sf runner build. Now everyone runs D/A. 23:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I still use my Perma runner for everything. Mostly because I cba to make a D/A, but also because I'm not terrible at life. 08:51, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ojamo probably was not responding to KJ. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:54, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::i was not --'Oj'▲' ' 21:57, 26 March 2009 (UTC) That's my IP address. Or at least one of them. All of them start with the same two numbers though. I can't believe you thought I was Anon McTerribal. QQ 22:21, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, Life told me you were. 00:27, 27 March 2009 ::I got my IPs mixed up >.< Its not my fault. Life 00:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::LG here is terrible and gets trolled by anons. <3 I thought you knew me better, though, KJ. QQ 08:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::*yawn* 14:09, 27 March 2009 :::::Getting you two mixed up is perfectly reasonable. You're both dicks, both think you know shit, and both are to lazy to log in. Life 15:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::tbh, I like Cedave. I was surprised when he/she was being a PvE shitter (but of course it wasn't Cedave). 15:32, 27 March 2009 :::::::I am a dick. Can't deny that. I could be retarded, but I'd probably be shunned a lot more if I was. 20:17, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hrm I don't know why but you fucking annoy me. Please desist. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:10, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :No. 00:27, 27 March 2009 ::Retard auras repel each other ;o--Relyk 00:36, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::D: How dare you..... 00:38, 27 March 2009 :::Relyk you also fucking annoy me, and that's because you are a faggot. Stop. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 17:30, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::tsu Tab 17:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::/agree Hydra 18:07, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I agree with tab. ツ 20:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Jedi Jesus Discuss >.> 22:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Jedi Jesus is nothing against Cyber Ninja Pirate Jesus :He's fucking dangerous to himself AND others. 13:49, 29 March 2009 ::1. Learn to indent. 2. My fucking sig. 3. I want sex. 19:15, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::1. I indented correctly :D 2. I'll work on it today. 3. Yes m'am. Just say when and where. 14:41, 30 March 2009 Just so everyone is aware, I have never technically cybered. Back when I would have considered doing it in my early teens, my parents didn't have a computer so....yea. Never done that. But I do talk about it a lot. 15:00, 31 March 2009 :I get down on my knees and wash your feet with my hair. Kungfu Magdelena 15:45, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Don't waste that precious oil! You could've sold it and given the money to the poor! --'-Chaos-' 19:15, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :: In English, we spell it Mary Magdalene although pretty much every other language spells it Magdelena. Either way it doesn't matter. Technically, it's Μαγδαληνὴ. ::Oh, and by the way in the synoptics you're supposed to wash my feet with your hair in one gospel, pour an alabaster jar of nard on my head in another, and be an adulterer/prostitute in a third. So....do all those things and you will truly become a follower of Karate Jesus. 19:20, 31 March 2009 :::You lost me. 23:23, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Btw, your sig fails! :) ::::3 of the gospels present Mary Magdalene in a different way. 2 of the them present her in the same way, they just give her different names. Oh, and the synoptics are Matthew, Mark, & Luke. 00:32, 1 April 2009 and my sig doesn't fail. oh no You be tellin' kids to have a good time. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:52, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :is bad? 14:30, 1 April 2009 ::Sure. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 05:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) quote. lol ".if I could ban people or protect pages, bad things would be happening right now" goingo n my quote page 21:19, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :It was the truth. If I had my way, everyone who comments on that page from now on would get an automatic ban. 21:45, 1 April 2009 Back from New Orleans Btw, I went to New Orleans. 00:41, 6 April 2009 :Oh, also while I was in a sex shop I heard about a little thing that made my dick shrink up in fear, and I decided to share it with you guys. It's called Sounding. Have a nice day. 00:41, 6 April 2009 ::Ewww. Sign me up. Makes me wee faster. --'-Chaos-' 12:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Woke up. Threw up. GG. 17:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::never seen swollentip then i guess? linking rawr to it was hillarious Tab 17:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) for you you'll be empowerd it's a miracle. 21:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :lol. Gogo spelling. Have you ever seen the green handkerchief commercial? There's no poor spelling in it, but there's a bunch of crazy-ass people that pray into a green rag hoping it will cure them. 21:19, 7 April 2009 ::link please. 01:53, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Since when does religion make sense? 02:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Since God fails at explaining why we fucking hide eggs and then find them again on Easter. 20:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::It had something to do with burying the eggs, symbolizing the death of christ on friday, then going out and finding them on sunday and opening them symbolizing the rebirth of christ. And we just changed it into "the easter bunny puts them out" because we are lazy. Drah McNinja 22:08, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's for the Kids 22:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nah, easter used to be some pagan holiday. Catholics stole it. 22:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Of all things to steal, why did they steal easter? lolbadchoice. 00:25, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Nope, Easter was never a pagan holiday or at least most scholars don't believe it was. You're thinking of Christmas. And supposedly the tradition of hiding Easter eggs was started by Mary Magdalene. The story goes that she was trying to convince Caesar of Christ's lordship and was holding an egg. Caesar said he had about as much of a chance of bowing to Christ as her egg had of changing color. then the egg changed. So....that's why. -- 05:04, 10 April 2009 05:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, and then later on the story got crazier and it said that she buried the egg, so parents would bury some for their children to find to remember the early church. It's pretty much all bullshit, but Catholics like to make up little stories like that. 05:14, 10 April 2009 :::::::::::I vote for a ban on KJ concerning religious talks. I really enjoyed the "it was the bunnies' faults." until he ruined it -.- 00:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::My bad. I minored in World Religions in college. Knowledge is not power apparently. 19:52, 13 April 2009 karatejesus can u archive my talkpage. 20:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ty 20:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :np. 20:57, 13 April 2009 ::oh another thing, i pirated your sidebar, and it isnt working for me. fix it go go! 21:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) err yea the first archive kinda disappeared 21:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm working on it. 21:23, 13 April 2009 ::I still want that link to that video. 21:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Here ya go. I don't know if he talks about his green prosperity handkerchief or not in that video, but that's the guy who sells them. 13:06, 19 April 2009 Time to rage Phenaxian deleted my CoF Leech build. Q_Q ··· Danny Does 22:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Go ape-shit on his ass! 13:07, 19 April 2009 ::I posted on the AN. I didn't realize it got deleted because Anonimous is an ass-craving faggot, or I would've been much more of a dick sooner. ··· Danny Does 22:40, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Needs 1. Your page needs more archives (hopefully at random moments) so the Nazi Banana can get more attention. 2. You need to get on GW more often so people can randomly pout about how bad the GW economy is. 3. You need to buy me a crystalline sword. 4. You need more butt sex. With love, <3 22:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :She forgot to mention that she needs cunnilingus as soon as physically possible. ··· Danny Does 00:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :#I'll archive later. It's not too bad yet. :#I will if I ever get free time (next week....maybe). :#I'm never on GW, how would I have money? :#I agree. Wait.....no. ::@Chaos, oral is what I'm famous for on the interwebbingz. :::With Love, 17:26, 21 April 2009 User:Life Guardian/Rewrites What I've done so far is at the bottom of that page. I'm thinking that I still need to work on the first few bars a bit more. I'll put a note somewhere about incorporating necro primaries. I'll make up the third bars tonight(probably with a AotL MM, JB MM, third monk RoJ, Ele RoJ/snare, and a tease hero). Tell me I'd I completely fucked something up. Life 17:42, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Looks fine so far, but I think we may be making this a bit too complicated for users....don't ya think? 17:44, 21 April 2009 ::Ill put the recommended thing next to the skills that should generally be used, and I'll try to give examples of when to use the other ones. You are right though, too many variants isn't really a good thing, which is why it's hard to fix sabway, discordway, and RoJway. Life 17:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, and we don't need guides and I'm sure the general PvX user doesn't want 3 skills and 5 optionals, so we'll have to figure out something. If we used the right mini skill bars, we might be able to make it look appropriate and not sacrifice content. 17:50, 21 April 2009 ::::Maybe one of these: User:Karate Jesus/Hidden Skill Bar User:Karate Jesus/PvX Skill Bar User:Karate Jesus/boxthing 17:56, 21 April 2009 :::::Im not sure how I would incorporate that into a build page tbh. Life 18:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Maybe the main build for all three and then several optional builds underneath them. The "boxthing" one is downloadable, so....people could download the version they liked best. 18:04, 21 April 2009 :::::::How about I make a main build and a couple variant bars(with the optionals filled in I guess?), and then you format it? Life 18:10, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::that's exactly what I was saying. I'm tired, so I guess I didn't get my point across, but yeah....that was the basic idea. 18:11, 21 April 2009 :::::::::@KJ "And, that is Life's RfBM, not yours. If he has a dispute with my vote, he'll bring it up to me. Don't take things so personally" You changed your vote cause you don't like the people that support him. That is just so wrong on so many levels. Vote on his ability to do the job and experience not on who voted for him. I still think it won't matter but it is worth a shot. I didn't take it presonally but democratically. Vote yes but vote for the right reasons. Life might be a total jackass (not saying he is) but if he would be a good BM then I would still vote for him. 01:25, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::@XH:Just because you hate someone, doesn't mean you have to keep quoting them. If you hate them, say it, then move on. It's as easy as "I hate you KJ." 03:54, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You are mistaken I don't HATE KJ I Hated his reasoning....big difference. 10:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::You know it's ok to hate him if you want. He's a hillbilly #____^ - 10:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::A hairy hillbilly. And, Xtreme, look at the rest of my vote on the RfBM. It says to look at the other places I've given reasoning, which I've done in several places including the RfBM's talk page. I've given tons of reasons, the one I gave on the RfBM was just what set me over the edge. 14:42, 22 April 2009 ::::::::::::::Fine but why even bother saying that...prove a point? You are smarter than that. 15:00, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::lolpotcallingthekettleblack. Tbh, Xtreme, just go away. I don't like dealing with you. I have given more than enough reasoning for my vote and it's not even your RfBM, so you shouldn't be the one defending it. As I've already said, if Life wants me to change my vote then he'll talk to me. If he can prove to me that he needs BM tools to do what he wants to do, then I'll change it. But he doesn't (at least, not yet). 15:03, 22 April 2009 Tbh, and quote me on this wherever, if the admins/BMs actually looked at what I put on the AN and acted upon it relatively quickly, I wouldn't want/need BM. The problem is that they know almost nothing of PvE so they can't do that efficiently. Life 15:40, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :I want a pve BM tbh ^_^ Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : Well, the AN isn't a cure-all and it's not intended to be one. The best way to contact BMs and Admins is to comment on their talk pages. I think it even says that under PvX:ADMIN. And, like Shadow and I have said, WELL tags and Archive tags are an incredibly useful way to go around votes. 15:50, 22 April 2009 ::Edit conflict... 9 minutes later lol? Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:52, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'm at work, so I had to take a few phone calls in the middle of editing....so, yea. 15:56, 22 April 2009 Everyone needs to take a chill pill. A PvE BM means nothing (and yes, I actually PvE more than I PvP) PvE is a joke (see: the twenty million variants of perma) and, apart from the so-called farming builds, PvE builds shouldn't be posted on PvX. I know the X is there for a reason, but apart from team builds like RoJ or Discord, who NEEDS a PvE build? Just run heroes, ping, and watch shit get blown up. PvE isn't hard. People need skill more than they need builds. And giving them a way to avoid gaining skill by giving them builds that work (again, see Perma) is completely counter-productive. If you want people to get better at the game, give them IDEAS, not builds. Sure, it's great to have builds that can exploit AI/game mechanics (55, 1hp BiP, ...), but those aren't NEEDED. People don't NEED to farm. They need to learn how the game works (cover hex/condition/enchant, being able to interrupt without being named Gwen, knowing when to fizzle (seriously, who knows what fizzling is anymore?), or, hey, what KITING is, how to do/avoid it. Again, if you want people to stop being stupid, they can't have a get-out-of-jail free card like RoJ or discord, they need to learn how to beat the game by GETTING BETTER themselves, not using AI (insta-interrupts, leetsauce targeting, Gwen in HA?) to their advantage so their own shit can't be taken advantage of. Let's see what would happen if heroes got removed from the game for a week. You think people would be happy they have to think before vanquishing instead of grabbing 4 henchies and 3 heroes? Or they'd actually have to be social in order to get somewhere? I miss proph-only, where people HAD to group together, know what to do, know how to DEAL with people instead of ignoring them and getting away with it. A Great rated build is crap if the player running the build is crap. A crap build is STILL VIABLE if a good player is running it. Don't post builds that make you not have to think, make people have to think when they look at builds. Then people might stop posting Raptor Farm builds and actually be productive on PvX. People might stop posting builds that "worked in RA, so it must be leet!". That's stupid, because people playing the builds are stupid. /endrant. tl;dr With love, :Good lord LA.....rantaliciousness all over my comp screen.....good job. Btw, I like to fizzle :D 17:26, 22 April 2009 ::I liked that rant. Partly because it had a bit of PvP thrashing, and partly because it was repeating the obvious. Life 17:35, 22 April 2009 (UTC)